Server Rules
General Rule General rule: do what the fuck you want. It’s up to the admin to decide your fate. This is a semi-anarchy server, both for users and the admin. Just don't use hacks and don’t try to damage the server in any way, with bugs or other shit. It’s up to the admin to decide your fate. But remember that there are specific rules that need to be respected. And this is the list: Specific Rules List # You are free to behave like you want towards other players. It’s up to the admin to decide your fate. # Don’t try to damage the server in any way, with bugs, hacks, or in other ways. It’s up to the admin to decide your fate. # Griefing and raiding are part of the core gameplay, they are accepted. # Don't ruin the map for the only reason to make it look bad. It’s up to the admin to decide your fate. # You can build offensive things, but It’s up to the admin to decide your fate. # You are responsible for what others do while on your account. You can add an additional security layer to your account using /PIN. # VPN are not allowed. You can’t connect under a Proxy or a VPN. # Trolling is accepted. # Don't spam, if the admin sees you, you will be banned. # Main chat language is English. Please avoid speaking other languages. If you persist you will be banned. # Don’t advertise other servers, you can get instantly perma-banned, without any additional investigation, and also ip-banned. ## Don’t advertise or even mention any IP that is not related to LegionRaid.in ## Don’t advertise or even mention in any way any server that is not LR ## If you want to advertise a server that is correlated to LR in any way you have to ask permission to an admin (for example: creative server to test some builds) ## Don’t advertise or even mention servers via /msg or Discord PM. If evidence of advertising using such methods is found, you are punishable with permaban ## Don't try to corrupt players to make them move to another server in any possible way. ## We deserve the right to ban everyone that can be potentially considered a spammer, or anyone who we think that may be inviting players to another server. ## You are not allowed to use in any way any of our services to invite a player or a friend of yours to play on another server, especially if the server is similar in any way to LR. In "any our services" we include also, but not only: in game books, in game signs, in game mails, Discord users list, Discord welcome channel, ... # Only the admin can choose who becomes part of the staff. And there is no staff by the way. Only the admin can be the admin. # Redstone builds are allowed within reason. Try to be as efficient as possible with lag causing items. # Server uses anti lag prevention systems for redstone contraptions, if it detects something laggy, it can break it to prevent further lag. Don’t cry, you have been advised. # Exploits for fast growth and other overpowered stuff are patched, they will break when activated. # Crafting of Hoppers is disabled, they are the main source of lag in 1.13+ servers. You find hoppers in loots. # AFK fish farms are not allowed. # Farming of mobs is limited too, there is a chunk limit of mobs and entities in general. # Server will try to detect oversized crowds of mobs and despawn some of them if needed. This applies to passive, neutral and aggressive mobs. Villagers included. # Use of Blue Ice is prohibited. Regular players can use only regular and Packed Ice. # AFKing is allowed, within reason. You are allowed to AFK for 2 hours, then, you will be automatically kicked. Donate to the server to get a 4 hours AFK permission. # Trying to trick the AFK detecting system can be punished with kick, jail or ban and with the removal of any eventual farm that you were trying to keep loaded. # Any auto join/relog system can be punished with kick, jail or ban. # Alt accounts are allowed, but only two accounts can be connected with the same IP at the same time. # Alt accounts are not allowed if the sole aim of using them is to bypass eventual restrictions or harm the server in any way. We have logs of all your alt accounts.